After They've Gone
by Jael73
Summary: Ducky finds himself at a crossroads after the death of his mother. Will he follow his heart? MATURE CONTENT WARNING. A little update and some sweetness added 3/31/12, nothing major, just better storytelling.


It was early, but Gibbs wasn't the first in the office today. His cell phone rang before he could even set his coffee down on his desk. He squinted at Tony and Ziva, giving them the evil eye for beating him to the office.

He flipped open the phone and said simply "Gibbs." Then "Good mornin' Duck." But the glimmer of a smile fell off as he listened intently. Tony and Ziva looked over at him, then each other. Something was wrong.

"We'll be right over, Ducky. Bye," Gibbs snapped the phone closed.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Ducky's mom died during the night. I'm going to take Abbs over to the nursing home, tell McGee whenever he gets in to stay put and man the phones. You can come over to see Ducky later." Gibbs explained as he headed for the elevator.

Gibbs and Abby arrived at the home to a somber scene. Victoria Mallard's personal nurse met them at the from desk. She had obviously been crying. While Mrs. Mallard had not been an easy patient in her final days of Ahlzimers, there had been moments that all of the staff had learned to love her for. "They're in her room. You're expected."

"They?" Gibbs asked.

"Dr. Mallard and Mrs. Mallard's personal physician. Dr. Mallard didn't want to send her to the county morgue, so he asked her doctor to sign the death certificate here."

Gibbs and Abby turned into a room and heard quiet voices. Mrs. Mallard was on the bed, looking as if she was peacefully asleep. Ducky turned. Grief made him look years older than his sixty years. Abby gasped and ran to him, hugging him fiercely. He returned the embrace, pulling her tightly to him.

"Thank you both for coming," Ducky's dry British accent wavering. He straightened as he recalled his manners. "Dr. Reed, this is Jethro Gibbs and Abigail Scuito, good friends and colleagues of mine. Dr. Reed has agreed that there's no need for an autopsy, so Mother can go from here directly to the funeral home."

The doctor shook their hands, and made ready to leave. "Please let me know if there's anything else I can do, Ducky. And please let Barbara know when the funeral will be."

"Of course," Ducky nodded. "Thank you, Roger."

Gibbs hugged Ducky as Abby loosened her grip. "Is there anything we can do, Ducky?"

"I'll have to make some phone calls," Ducky said distantly, as if he was just now thinking of the numerous things that needed to be accomplished. "If you could call over to the funeral home, Jethro, I would be very appreciative."

He put his hand to his head, and stumbled a little, lightheaded. Abby caught him. "Ducky, you need to sit down." He looked into her eyes, feeling very tired.

"Yes, my dear. Let us leave Mother in peace."

They drove Ducky home. Jethro would have one of the team pick up Ducky's Morgan from the home later. No one said much as they drove, with Ducky obviously very far away.

Ducky sat on the couch as Abby poured him a scotch and her and Jethro a shot of bourbon. Ducky looked into the depths of the glass for a moment before lifting it slightly. "To Mother," he said simply.

"To Mrs. Mallard," Gibbs and Abby said together. They all drank.

"I'm going to go and bring the team over later," Gibbs said as he put down his glass.

"Of course. Thank you Jethro, my dear girl" Ducky said sincerely as he took the second drink Abby offered. He smiled at her appreciatively, if a bit sadly.

"Ducky? Would you like me to stay?" Abby said softly.

He looked into her eyes. If Abby hadn't known better, she would have blushed. "Yes… yes I believe I would," he said simply.

She sat down and clasp his hand. Gibbs flashed a look of gratitude to Abby as he gripped the Scotsman's shoulder and then made for the door.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The funeral was the next Friday; time enough for old friends to arrive. It was a beautify service, though tasteful. Mother would approve, Ducky had thought. A week went by, and everyone went back to their own lives.

Ducky sat on the couch and sipped his third scotch of the morning. Saturdays were always the worst, as he wasn't required to go into the lab, though he was still on-call. Now with Mother gone…

Suddenly, Ducky threw his glass across the room. It made a terrific crash on the wall as it shattered into hundreds of sharp bits. He jumped as he heard a gasp from the door. Abby was standing there, eyes wide, looking at where the glass had hit the wall.

"My dear, I didn't know you were there," Ducky started towards her.

"I just came over to see if you needed some company." Abby said, still shaken. "Gibbs said he thought it might not be a good idea to leave you alone." She looked over at him. She had never seen Ducky lose his temper in such a violent way. "Ducky, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course I am. I was just feeling a wee bit…" he sighed, not sure he wanted this conversation to continue. "Old."

Ducky averted his eyes, looking around the room. "Perhaps scotch isn't the best thing in the morning."

Abby hugged him gently. "Duck, what's really wrong? You can talk to me!"

He closed his eyes as she hugged him, inhaling her scent. He put his arms around her instinctively, and then backed away, with a slightly scandalized look on his face.

"You should probably go, my dear. I'm not fit to be around at the moment."

"Ducky?" Abby asked softly, pleading, looking into his eyes. _They're so blue, _she thought. "Please talk to me."

Perhaps it was the scotch talking this time. He looked at her piercingly, and threw caution to the wind.

"I'm afraid if you stay, my dear, you may become more company than you bargained for."

A red flush spread slowly across her cheeks, as sh thought of the meaning behind his words. She looked down and said nervously, "You've never said anything before…What about Jordan?"

Ducky clasp her hand and smiled softly. "Oh, my dear Abigail, it wouldn't have been proper. But I'm just old, not dead. Jordan and I have...backed away. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. What man _wouldn't_ want you?"

She had been happy for him when he had started to date Jordan, and a little sad for no reason she could explain to herself. She slowly wrapped her hand around his and said softly, "But I don't want another man."

Ducky stared, a lump in his throat making it difficult to breath. Did she know what she was saying?

Somehow, they were standing close enough so that Abby could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating. She was breathing faster, as his hand went to her cheek.

Ducky closed his eyes, and leaned towards her, ready to back away if she stiffened. She didn't.

Her lips were soft and willing. He pulled her head towards him, his body aching for more. Her mouth opened to his, and he tasted her sweetness. He had been quite the lady's man in his youth, but nothing had prepared him for this.

His eyes were filled with desire as he pulled away and thought of how to apologize for what he had wanted to do for years.

But Abby wasn't in the mood for an apology. "Wow, Ducky, I always thought you'd be a good kisser, but…" she said breathlessly.

She could see how badly he wanted her, and it was just occurring to her that he was the man she had always dreamed of. They seemed like total opposites, but with that kiss, Abby knew that was just on the outside.

"Abby…"

"Shhh…" She looked around. She had been to Ducky's home several times over the years, and knew there was a guest bedroom downstairs. She guided him towards the room easily in his state of total shock.

_How could she be so willing? Was it right of him to take advantage of her kindness? Should they think of the consequences?_ Thoughts raced through his head as he closed the door and folded her in his arms. He found that he was just selfish enough not to care. If they only got this night, so be it.

He kissed and nibbled the back of her ear. His breath on her neck gave her shivers, and sent a tingling sensation through her whole body. Her hands roamed his chest, his hips, as she whispered, "Tell me what you need, please…"

Her hand reached his groin and found his penis erect and hard. "Oh, God," Ducky breathed, closing his eyes at her touch, feeling like his legs were about to give in. He was weak from emotional overload, could only think of Abby in his arms.

Abby grinned, and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his shirt. Abby admired his physique, good for someone in their forties, much less their sixties, as she pushed him onto the bed, and opened her mouth. He nearly climaxed right there as she closed her warm wet mouth over him.

"Abby!" He moaned as she suckled him, with waves of pleasure growing more intense and she went down to his base. He caressed her hair, guiding her, but she seemed to know everything about him. He couldn't take anymore, as the violence of his desire grew. He made love to her mouth, moving in and out instinctively, groaning his release. She finished him, while he stared in wonder, panting.

He had had plenty of willing women in his youth, but none that had made him feel this...alive. He hadn't felt like a man in years. This was his Abigail. And he knew he loved her for it.

He smiled joyously as she lay next to him. "My dear…"

"You liked?" Abby said with a smiled.

"That was wonderful," Ducky said sincerely, with an evil grin spreading across his face. "But now it's my turn."

He pulled her towards him, and slowly explored her, kissing her as he undressed her. She was perfect. His lips roamed down her side, as he inched is way down her body.

He moved her legs apart slowly, and nipped at her inner thighs. She made a soft cry, arching. He leaned into her, exploring her most intimate secrets with his tongue.

He knew what he was doing, having saved up every fantasy for this moment. She cried out ecstatically as he pleasured her with his mouth, caressing her soft down. He massaged her clit with his tongue as she writhed in ecstasy.

He took his time, as was rewarded as she spasmed with orgasm after orgasm.

He was hard again just listening to her moan for him, but paused after she opened her eyes.

"I'm afraid I haven't needed to stock condoms in the house in some time."

"Ducky, do you have an STD?" Abby said coyly.

"No, of course not. But it's the proper thing to say before making love, isn't it?"

Abby looked pensive, the flush of orgasm still on her cheek. "Ducky, I've had sex a couple of times, but I don't think I've _ever_ made love."

He pulled her into his arms, horror and conviction thick in his voice. "A woman as sweet and beautiful as you should be made love to _every_ night."

He turned her underneath him, and guided himself into her slowly. Abby mouth made a round O of surprise and delight.

Her eyes rolled back as he pushed deep into her. He slowly built up speed, watching hr beautiful reactions. She was his, she loved what he was doing to her, as he thrust again and again, not wanting to ever stop.

Abby wrapped her legs around him, pulling him to her, making him hers. "Ducky, please!" Abby begged, and he nearly couldn't breathe with the pleasure of her tightening around him.

"Ah, Abby!" Ducky gave a carnal groan as he came. He relaxed on top of her for only a moment, and then leaned on his side, still panting.

Abby looked at him He loved her. Had loved her for years. And she loved him.

"Is that a proposal?" she asked a little breathlessly.

He smiled and caressed her hair. The thought did not frighten him.

"I'd say that was up to you, dearest. Nothing could make me happier, but you have your whole life ahead of you…"

"And it's about time I start it," she said with conviction. "Now, who's going to tell Gibbs?"

"I think he probably already knows, my dear. He _is_ the one that sent you over."


End file.
